


Dark Spells

by Jaredthedragon



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, F/F, F/M, Genderswap, Girl Penis, Humor, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 16:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19727494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaredthedragon/pseuds/Jaredthedragon
Summary: After a spell is casted, Ava, Kara, Alex and Charlie wake up with a penis and other members of the team are affected by the spell in other ways.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ive been wanting to write a story like this for a while now and I hope you like it

Ava was the first to wake up as Sara laid beside her fast asleep. Ava had a wicked grin on her face as memories of last night flooded her mind. Then she felt something move, which never happened before, so she went into the bathroom and closed the door behind her before she pulls down her shorts and sees it.

"Holy shit!" Ava gasped. She had a penis, there was no doubting that as it was where her pussy used be.

"How in the world..." Ava was dumbfounded as to how this could have happened or why this happened but what was worrying her the most was how was she going to explain this to Sara. And as if the blonde in the next room had a sixth sense, she calls out for Ava.

"Ava?"

"I'm in the bathroom." Ava said.

"Well, hurry up I have to pee too." Sara repy.

"I'm having a little situation going on right now."

Ava hears Sara huff outside the bathroom door and says, "if you can't go, I have a solution for that."

"Don't you dare, the last time you did that I didn't stop shiting for a week and I'm not Constipated by the way." Ava tells her girlfriend.

"Then what's wrong?"

"It's hard to explain."

"Exactly how hard is it?" Sara asked, not knowing that she was on the right track to guessing what was troubling Ava.

"Sara now really isn't the time for joking."

"Ok, I'm sorry, now can you hurry it up or let me in I really got to pee." 

"Fine!" Ava huffs and pulls her shorts up before unlocking the door and letting Sara in. Then Ava walks over to the sink as Sara drops her shorts before sitting down to do her business. After she finishes, she flushed and then stands up and puts her shorts back on before walking up behind Ava and kissing her on the neck.

Ava scoots aside so Sara can wash her hands.

"By the way, I know about your trouser snake." Sara said.

"And why did you wait so long to say something?" Ava asked.

"Because you ran into the bathroom before I could say anything." Sara said drying her hands off on a towel.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Is something wrong?" Sara asked.

"I was worried about how I was going to break this to you but now I'm worried about how you're going to react."

Sara approaches her girlfriend and places her hands in Ava's.

"It doesn't bother me one bit that you have a penis. I love you, not you're genitalia."

"You're just saying that because you want to see how big is, don't you?"

"I meant what I said, but I am curious about how big it is." Sara said.

"Then why don't you see for yourself." Ava responded. Sara smiled devilishly before lowering Ava's shorts and seeing Ava's penis. Sara gasped at the size of it and Ava wondered what was going through Sara's mind.

"You're huge." Sara said.

"Is that a good thing?" Ava asked

"I'll let you when I finish." Ava was going to asked what Sara meant and she got her answer when Sara started licking her shaft.


	2. Chapter 2

All Kara kept thinking was this is a bad iead, but Alex wasn't really an option because she didn't think that it was appropriate for Alex to see her body, so she went to Lena as Supergirl. Lena was in her office with Sam, having a conversation when Supergirl landed on the balcony of L-Corp. Lena looks up when she senses that Supergirl is near as she usually does and sees Supergirl walk in.

"I hope I'm not interpreting anything. Supergirl said.

"Not at all, although I am surprised to see this early in the day, is everything ok?" Lena asked.

"I have something that's not going so well with me right now."

"And that's my cue to leave." Sam said and then added, "is it ok if go ahead and take my lunch break now, Ms Luthor?"

"Sure and I told you, you don't have to call me Ms Luthor."

"Sorry, Lena, it's just hard to break old habits."

"Tell me about it." Kara mumbled under her breath and even though Lena couldn't hear it, Sam did but chose to ignore her.

"I think I'll see if Alex is free to have lunch." Sam said before grabbing her jacket and leaving the room.

"Good idea." Lena reply before the door closes behind Sam. Once Kara sure she's gone, she tells Lena why she's come to see her.

"I have something that isn't usually a part of mine body." Kara tells Lena.

"And what might that be?"

"What a guy usually has."

Lena really didn't know what to say, she was speechless but she had to say something so she asked, "how long have you had it?"

"Since I woke up this morning."

"And you don't know what caused it?"

"No."

Lena bit her bottom lip as she thinks which caused Kara to become weak at the knees and her new member to grow.

"Shoot, I knew shouldn't have worn a skirt." Supergirl says to herself, but unlike before Lena heard her, but would have to wait until later to help the heroin out with her long friend, for now she needed to help Supergirl find out how she ended up with a penis.

"Have you've come in contact with Kryptonite lately?" Lena asked. She knew that there was some Kryptonite that Lex made one time that gave Superman a vingia which made her worry about Lex's thinking sometime because how would switching Superman's genitalia help him defeat the man of steel. It wasn't important, what was important was to help Supergirl find a way to reverse what has happened to hee if it was Kryptonite that caused her problem to begin with.

"Do you believe that Kryptonite might have caused this?" Supergirl asked in disbelief.

"My brother was crazy." Lena responded.

"I'm starting to believe that everyone but you in the Luthor family is crazy."

"You'll get no agurement from me."

"Good to know and to answer your question no I haven't been in contact with Kryptonite lately."

Now Lena was stumped, what could have caused Supergirl to now have a penis

"I could run some tests and see if I can find out where it came from."

"It's worth a shot."

"Then follow me to my lab."

Sam knocks on Alex's door to her locker room and doesn't get a response,so she tries again and still no response. So this time opens the door and is greeted by the sight of Alex masterbating.

"Oh my God!" Sam says in shock. Alex jumps and tries to cover herself with a towel, but it was too late now because Sam already saw it and now it was time to come clean about it.


End file.
